vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Twinking a warlock
Warlock 19 Twinks are slightly powerful, but one of the most fun. They can't heal or run the flags, but they can easily take down all the opposing force that's attacking the flag runner. The Warlock 19 Twinks are left with dotting the heck out of all the enemies. Oh, and WAND THE CRAP OUTTA EM! Talents Damage Spec Used for killing, slow and steady. Affliction (5 pts): :Improved Corruption (5/5) *Used for Instant Corruption Demonology (5 pts): :Demonic Embrace (5/5) *Must have more stamina! CC Spec Used for slowing the force attacking flagholder. Destruction (10 pts): :Cataclysm(5/5) :Aftermath (5/5) Gear Damage Spec Gear *Head ** (BoP); with . ** (BoE); with . *Neck ** (BoP) / (BoP). *Shoulders ** (BoP). *Back - enchant with 70 Armor ** (BoP) ** (BoP); with +70 Armor Enchant. ** (BoP) ** (BoP) / (BoP) ** (BoP) *Chest ** (BoP); with +6 all stats / +15 resilience ** (BoE) ** (BoP) with +4 stats enchant ** (BoP); with Int Enchant *Wrist - enchant with Int or Stam ** of the Eagle, Intellect or shadow power (BoE) ** (BoP) ** (BoE) *Hands ** (BoE); + Shadow Damage Enchant ** (BoE); Of the Eagle + Shadow Damage Enchant *Waist ** (BoE) ** (BoE) *Legs ** (BoE) ** (BoE) *Feet ** (BoE); with Speed Enchant ** *Rings **In Ring Slot 1 (BoP) / (BoP). **In Ring Slot 2 (BoP) / (BoP). ** of Intellect (BoE) ** of the Eagle (BoE) ** (BoE) *Trinkets **In Trinket Slot 1 (BoP). **In Trinket slot 2 (BoP) / (BoP); using the Mod Itemrack to autoswitch to when your insignia is on cooldown. *2 Handed Weapon ** (BoE) - Spell Damage Enchant ** (BoP) - Spell Damage Enchant ** (BoP) / (BoP) - Spell Damage Enchant *Main Hand ** (BoE) - Spell Damage Enchant ** (BoP) - Spell Damage Enchant *Off Hand ** (BoP) ** (BoP) (Hard to Get) ** (BoP) ** Of Intellect/Shadow wrath/stamina (BoE) ** (BoP) (Really hard to get) *Wand ** (BoP) ** of the Moon (BoE) gives +1 stam int and spell damage so preferred for those who "dot and run" CC Spec Gear For Slow Effect Spam Equipment, Just Load up on Intellect. Some people prefer to stack Shadow Wrath items for 5/5 imp. corruption spec to get insane amounts of damage, but it often leaves you with under 1k hp. Battleground Strategies Damage Spec The pet to use is definitely Voidwalker. Sacrifice is a total 'Must'. Sure its great to have the imp to do some extra dps and have 80 more hp, but when it boils down to it, the sacrifice is much better, because of the 300 damage shield, plus there is no lost casting time when under the shield. The VW can provide a slow but steady dps however. So, you have all your gear, your pet, now you must learn the strategy. The strategy is very wide-based. You can stick with the flag holder, stay a bit back, but if you aim for top damage, this is what you have to do. Any enemy you see, pop a curse of agony or instant corruption. Both is even better. You have speed enchant, so you are almost never caught. Your VERY annoying dots will make them raise their fist in anger and bring their hand down on their keyboard, smashing it into bits (this is another time to strike)... Slight Digression. Sticking with high end twinks is a great idea, because enemy's focus will be cast upon them. The point of the warlock is to lay low, dot up, and wand the hell out of them. With your 29 dps wand, you will be giving them a crapload of damage. Another strategy is to lay low in bushes, possibly near the tunnels or graveyards. On top of tree trunks in the middle of the field is also great, but not foolproof. Keep pressing your "Target Nearest Enemy" button (default tab) and when you get a target, spam your stuff! Hunters are the one class that will be a problem (most rogues are too stupid to use kick in this bracket, so VW sacrifice + fear should get you out of any situation). They will put out alot of hurt on you being only a clothy, and the combined effect of pets and auto shot will make casting extremely difficult. Your best bet is to run to melee range, pop sacrifice, fear and chase after them while meleeing them (it may seem pathetic, but your hits will do around 20 dps and it's noticeable) and keeping dots up. Alternatively, you can line of sight them into a building and kill their pet, forcing them to either go into melee range or pull their pet back. Premade Strategy In contrast to the above strategy, i personally recommend the Imp as a Horde Warlock. This is because you (if you got it) have an Inferno Robe from the Tarren Mill WANTED quests with gives a large boost to fire damage and is Burning Crusade Enchantable. What this means is, topped up with leg armour, your Imp's Firebolt will hit for around 50 damage. Being an Imp, no-one will even bother killing it, allowing the Imp to be a little machine gun for you while you slam down some DoT's and use the 29 dps wand as your main attack after DoTing up. Fear is a great way of messing about with the deadly Rogues. While they'll concentrate more on the other Twinks in your group, you can truly mess up their game with Fear and making them loose control, this quickly frustrates the player and causes him to come for you. I've beaten well geared Rogues alone using Fear, DoT's and my Wand along with the Imp. In a Premade you'll quickly rack up damage and prove a valuable asset in locking down (no pun intended) the more powerful Twink opponents. A good cast of Fear will save the Flag Carrier or Healer, they'll love you for it. Cast Fire Shield on people with the Imp too, this will cause some damage to Rogues beating on your friends. Cast Soulstone on your groups Healer if you have one, and stay close to the main Twink classes (Rogues/Hunters). These attract the most hate from the opposition allowing you to really go to town with the DoTs. You'll keep your friends HP up slightly too. Remember to Drain Soul or you'll rapidly run out of shards for Healthstones. Category:Twinking guides Category:Warlocks